Piratas do caribe: Em Busca dos Selos Perdidos
by Make My Wonderland
Summary: Helen e Will agora devem descobrir os mistérios que rondam os outros selos, enquanto Jack, Dean e Amanda estão em busa de um tesouro. Que caminhos se ligarão e quais irao se desfazer? Sequencia de OS PERGAMINHOS DE HADES
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1- "Que seja eterno enquanto dure..."**

Helen estava debruçada na amurada do Flying Dutchman. O convés estava silencioso, e não havia ninguém até aonde ia a vista. Apenas o mar. Seu companheiro mar. Seu amigo mar.

Bom, supõe-se que um ano depois de você se dedicar a alguma coisa, você possa compreendê-la ou dominá-la. Mas com ela estava sendo diferente. Há um ano ela estava tentando dominar seus poderes, e até agora... Nada. Bem, até conseguia controlar algumas ondas, mas todo o resto... Ela mesma não entendia como pode abrir o mar uma vez. Pois agora nem com todo o esforço conseguia repetir o feito.

Mas foi como se uma voz invadisse o convés naquela hora. A voz era cortante e fria, e lhe dizia insistentemente a mesma coisa, por segundos que lhe pareceram uma eternidade:

"_Está obcecada por mais poder... e logo vai terminar como todos_..."

A voz perturbou-a durante algo que não passou de 20 segundos, mas ao fim seus olhos já escorriam lágrimas. Levou as mãos aos cabelos loiros, dourados como ouro, e entrelaçou-as, desesperadamente. Os pés descalços estavam inquietos. A garganta não conseguiu sufocar o grito de desespero que estava entalado como um nó. Um silvo agudo invadiu o navio, o que de imediato acordou o capitão William Turner, que até segundos passados dormia tranqüilo em uma cama de casal que já não estava ocupada por um casal. O moreno abraçava o travesseiro ao seu lado, no local ainda revirado e aquecido no qual Helen havia dormido horas antes. Agora ele estava de pé, e enfiava-se desajeitadamente em suas calças. Não passaram mais 20 segundos e ele já estava no convés, abraçando a loira pelas costas:

"Len?! O que houve?! Está tudo bem?" perguntava ele aflito, enquanto tentava virar o rosto da loira para si, lutando contra a relutância dela em se virar para ele. Quando finalmente venceu a pequena batalha corporal que estavam a travar, constatou que seu pequeno tesouro estava em prantos. Apoiou o indicador e o polegar no queixo dela enquanto sua testa encostava-se à dela. "Len... o que houve?"

Mas pelo que parece Len não se contentou simplesmente em ter o apoio dos dedos dele e da testa, pois no instante seguinte ela já se atirara nos braços dele, soluçante, sacudindo não só o próprio corpo mas também o dele. Ele tratou de abraçá-la forte. Conhecia ela. Precisava se sentir segura, como se nada pudesse tirá-la dele. Só que isso só acontecia agora. Que diabos deu na cabeça dela?

Minutos de choro silencioso se passaram, e ele agradeceu muito pelo silencio. Pietro dormia ainda em uma das cabines. A tripulação deveria estar dormindo também. E digamos que os gritos de Len eram bem agudos. Depois de alguns apertos ele tentou de novo:

"Hein?!Não vai me dizer o que houve?"

(funga) "Will... acha que estou ficando obcecada com esse negócio do Selo de Calypso?"

O moreno não teve outra reação após ouvir a pergunta senão sorrir. Mas logo viu que o sorriso não bastava para ela se contentar. E achou melhor começar a dar sua opinião:

"Len...é claro que não está obcecada por nada...é natural que você queira descobrir seus poderes..." disse ele enquanto a encarava gentilmente e deslizava os dedos por entre seus cabelos. "Só acho que você pode dar um tempo vez ou outra, para não acabar desmaiando como da última vez... preocupou todos nós..." disse ele, ainda sorrindo. Mas logo ele parou com o sorriso, algo estava estranho. De onde surgira essa conversa? "Diz de onde você tirou essa idéia absurda..."

A loira mordeu os lábios desconcertada, e olhou um pouco para o céu. Como ela iria explicar que simplesmente ouviu uma voz dizer-lhe isto?!

"Sabe quando parece que algo te diz pra você fazer ou dizer alguma coisa? Então, foi mais ou menos assim..."

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, o que mostrou que ele não estava muito confiante na resposta que recebera, mas que também não iria questionar. Apertou a mão dela firme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, venha ver!!!" berrou um Dean mais do que animado, totalmente sem noção. E é obvio, que ele fora tolo. Acabara de amanhecer, Jack divide cabine com Amanda. Será que o nosso amado Dean espera mesmo que o pai esteja acordado?

Dean estava debruçado sobre uma mesa um tanto bamba. Sobre ela haviam diversos papéis e um mapa, ao lado de uma vela já muito gasta, que indicava que o moreno passara a noite estudando aqueles papéis. O mapa estava escrito em uma língua um tanto incomum. Mas Dean a reconhecera. Era grego antigo.

Estivera na Grécia ainda enquanto criança. Um local que não se desenvolveu o bastante. Os antigos costumes ainda prevaleciam. Em uma de suas mais antigas regiões havia o templo de Apolo, sem dúvida o maior de toda a Grécia. E na entrada dele, estampado em um dos portais a marca do deus Apolo: um pequeno sol.

Sacudiu a cabeça e novamente voltou o olhar cinzento ao mapa. A mesma marca estava ali naquele mapa. O mesmo sol. O segredo para encontrar o tesouro do templo de Apolo.

'Ja-a-ack!" berrou ele lentamente, na esperança de que o pai acordasse. Bom, desta vez produziu efeito. Minutos depois o pai estava de pé, mas a sua cara indicava que o humor não estava dos melhores:

'Que houve garoto? Acaso o Kraken despertou novamente e está atrás de nós?" falava isso num tom de voz bem alterado.

"Eu encontrei o caminho. Eu encontrei o caminho!" falava isso com os olhos de uma criança que recebeu um belíssimo presente do papai-noel.

"O caminho pra que doninha saltitante?" perguntou Amanda, tentando disfarçar debaixo de seu habitual tom sarcástico a raiva que estava do _enteado_ por este tê-la tirado de tão belos sonhos ao lado de Jack.

"O caminho para o templo de Apolo. Para o maior tesouro que se pode imaginar..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cabelos loiros voavam ao vento e refletiam de maneira surreal a luz do sol. E o dono desses cabelos parecia ser o sol em si.

Alto, com um corpo muito mais do que bem definido. Se as pessoas nessa época não fossem tão atéias elas acreditariam que aquele homem era um deus. Pois bem parecia.

Estava descendo as escadarias do que parecia ser o maior templo já visto. As colunas eram imensamente altas, e estampado em um dos portais havia uma marca. Um pequeno sol. Um selo.

O loiro descia as escadas quase que pulando de tão rápido. O semblante era sério, e a julgar pelo seu olhar, era sempre assim. Uma garota esperava-o aos pés da escadaria. Era morena, e os cabelos eram castanhos e ondulados. Ela estava encarando aqueles olhos azuis bem fundo. E por mais que procurasse a parte mais profunda daqueles orbes azulados, eles pareciam não ter um fim.

"Então Diego? Pra onde nós vamos agora?" perguntava ela num tom de voz muito baixo, os olhos azuis como os do irmão encarando o chão. Era alta como ele, porem seu corpo não era tão bem definido. O loiro voltou o olhar para ela, revelando todo o seu rosto, que como era de se imaginar, também era mais do que perfeito. O nariz era alinhado e perfeitamente reto, o queixo era largo e tudo nele tinha um ar divino, parecendo estar envolto em uma nuvem dourada.

"Acalme-se Ly. Daqui a pouco você vai saber... acha que as condições estão boas para navegar?" perguntou ele, quando finalmente estava ao pé da escadaria, olhando distraidamente para o céu. A irmã estava em seu encalço, e seus olhos azuis se turvaram ligeiramente antes dela dizer:

"Não vejo problema algum em navegar, talvez durante uma semana. A maré há de estar boa."

"Espero que não enfrentemos a fúria do mar... Espero não encontrar nenhuma _sereia rebelada _em meu caminho..."

"Como assim?" perguntou a outra encarando o irmão, que simplesmente sorriu gentilmente antes de responder: "Nada. Só disse isso pois as vezes o mar é revolto e incerto como uma mulher. E suas ondas podem ser tão belas e perigosas quanto as curvas de uma linda mulher."

"Di..." perguntava a morena pra ele.

"Sim?!"

"Diz a verdade...tem a ver com essa marca né?" perguntou nervosa, apontando para a lua que ela trazia em sua nuca. "Fala, tem a ver com a minha e com a sua marca né?"

"Ly, acalme-se. Ta, tem a ver sim, mas por enquanto não sabemos nada...quase nada..." disse virando-se para a irmã e apertando sua mão gentilmente. "Só o que sei é que a guardiã do Selo de Calypso é uma mulher, filha da própria Calypso. Afora isso, só sei eu está nos mares caribenhos."

"Então é pra lá que nós estamos indo, não é? Pra região do Caribe?"

"Sim, Lithium. È pra lá que vamos. Achar a tal mulher. E pegar o Selo que está com ela."

"Mas...isso não seria matar? E quanto a respostas? Talvez ela tenha respostas que nós não tenhamos, talvez ela possa ensinar muitas coisas..."

"Você acha?" perguntou ele, olhando para o céu, distraído.

"Acho que sim, mas eu sei que você já deve estar sabendo da verdade..."

"Pra falar a verdade ainda não..." sorriu ele, de forma recatada.

"Mas e seus poderes?"

"O futuro é algo que não deve ser mudado. Cada um de nós tem direito de fazer escolhas, e tentar medir mentalmente quais serão as conseqüências delas...É isso que define nosso caráter. E eu sei que você está certa, não, não planejo matá-la até ter as respostas para as coisas que quero saber."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Primeiro cap curto eu sei, me perdoem!!!!**

**Espero q o final tenha posto um pouco de tensão, agora me digam...Diego num eh um gato???**

**Rsrsrs, agradeço a Mah q providenciou o sobrenome dele, q ainda serah citado, e o nome da irmã dele, a Lithium(mais conhecida como Ly), ou seja, ela eh a madrinha deles!!!!**

**Curtam bastante genteee!!!**

**Bjaum, obrigada tbm a maninha, a Ieda, a Taty e a Lara**

**Bom fds pra tds!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Ares Caribenhos...**

"Não consigo acreditar que você achou!!!" surpreendeu-se Amanda, os olhos castanhos arregalados enquanto ela ia rapidamente em direção a Dean, sorridente e em posse dos mapas. Bateu os olhos sobre os papéis, e ainda incrédula lançou a Jack um olhar de confirmação: "Parece incrível, mas... Mas é verdade! Ele achou! Achou mesmo!"

"Quê?" Perguntou Jack, que no auge de sua surpresa, lançou seu olhar de espanto mais do que característico. Também correu para o lado do filho, e debruçou-se sobre os papéis, olhando-os atentamente. Os olhos corriam rapidamente, e o capitão estava sob o olhar ainda surpreso de Amanda, que se apoiara em suas costas e Dean, ainda sentado, que o olhava de forma divertida e satisfeita igualmente.

"Então..." começou o mais novo, com um sorriso de canto de boca para o pai "Achei ou não achei?"

"Tudo não passou de um golpe de sorte!" Argumentou Jack, já um tanto alterado por não ter descoberto o local ele mesmo. Bem, nem é preciso revelar que nosso querido capitão não encontrou o local ele mesmo porque ao invés de estudar os mapas preferia um estudo mais...Aplicado do corpo humano e da dinâmica dos corpos, em companhia de Amanda.

"Mas não é você que sempre conta com os golpes de sorte capitão?! Como pode justificar isso agora?"

"Sorte de principiante..." Sorriu o capitão de forma marota, levantando o dedo indicador, fazendo Amanda suspirar de tédio e revirar os olhos enquanto Dean murmurava:

"Teimoso."

"O fato agora é... acordem a tripulação! Senhor Gibbs!!!" berrou ele para o imediato, que ainda não apareceu. Amanda trocou um olhar com Dean que gesticulou com os lábios _lunático...Acha que Gibbs vai estar acordado a esta hora..._ Ao que Amanda lhe respondeu também de forma muda: _Pois é, quem será o tonto que acha isso? Aliás, a essa hora eu e Jack deveríamos estar dormindo também... _E Dean depois de um leve riso simplesmente fez:_Quê? Entendi nada._ E sorriu de forma tão marota quanto uma criança que está prestes a aprontar alguma das grandes.

Agora era Jack que berrava novamente:

"Gi-i-bbs" e revirava os olhos impaciente.

Alguns minutos depois o imediato já estava de volta ao convés, ofegante e com cara de quem estava ocupado fazendo algo muito importante, quando na verdade todos tinham plena noção de que ele estava dormindo:

"Sim, capitão?"

"Temos uma direção!"

"Isso é ótimo capitão!"

"Rumo a Grécia!"

Gibbs levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mas mesmo assim foi acordar o resto da tripulação e dar as ordens. Jack chegou até Dean e perguntou-o:

"Como descobriu tão rápido? Sobre o templo?"

"Conheço a Grécia, capitão. Aliás, não há lugar que eu não conheça."

"Já navegou tanto assim?" Sentou-se Jack ao lado do filho.

"Sim, principalmente quando ela se foi." E abaixou os olhos cinzentos, como forma de demonstrar a dor que ainda sentia.

"Foi há muito tempo?" Quis saber Jack, com um olhar sinceramente interessado.

"Eu tinha 8 anos. O suficiente para começar a me virar. Você sabe, ela trabalhava em um navio também. Bom, e depois que ela morreu, o capitão achou justo que eu, o filho dela, deveria continuar lá. Nesse ano, antes de ela morrer havíamos estado na Grécia. Lembro-me dos detalhes do templo de Apolo. Lembro-me de como era o dia, e de como ela estava vestida. E de como ela sorria."

Jack deu leves tapinhas nos ombros do filho. Este, ao contrário do que se espera não estava chorando. Não, apenas mantinha os olhos fixos na amurada oposta do navio, orbes frios e cinzentos fitando aquela superfície de madeira.

"Deve sentir falta dela."

Dean suspirou apenas e depois se deixou sorrir.

"O tempo todo. A todo o momento."

Amanda chegou perto de Jack e apoiando as mãos no tórax dele disse:

'Os homens precisam de ordens. Ordens e coordenadas. Seria bom que você fosse até eles ajudá-los.' Sorriu ela.

Ela observou a partida do capitão com o olhar e então depois se sentou ao lado de Dean.

"Me desculpe por ter ouvido."

"Não precisava ter me contado que ouviu." Sorriu o outro.

"Sei que não. Sei que não faria diferença. Pois sei que você teria sabido que eu ouvi de qualquer forma. Apenas achei melhor contar."

"Admiro sua atitude." Sorriu ele. " Aliás, falando em sentir falta, não me despedi de Len..."

"Algo me faz achar que ela logo virá atrás de nós. Len ainda está com problemas com aquele selo. E você sabe né..."

Dean riu.

"No fim das contas sempre sobre pra ele..."

"Pro Capitão Jack Sparrow." Sorriu Amanda.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Então o que acha Dom?" Perguntava uma ruiva ao seu companheiro de viagem, um moreno entretido em alguns mapas que outrora pertenceram ao Capitão Jack Sparrow. "Quando acha que eles virão buscá-lo?" Ela parecia ligeiramente preocupada com algo, embora não tanto. Era como se houvesse uma sombra sobre seu rosto, o que fazia com que os olhos verdes ficassem frios e as pupilas se estreitassem como as de um gato.

"Não sei, sequer tenho idéia... Bom, já passou da hora de virem não é, e até agora... nada. Se o que você quer é pegar o Selo de Calypso com a Dawson, é bom saber que muito provavelmente ela não virá atrás desses mapas. Seu interesse, assim como o nosso, está voltado para os selos."

Samantha parou um pouco para avaliar a situação. Repousou a mão sobre a testa, e abaixou a cabeça, os cabelos vermelho-vivo presos em um coque malfeito, a nuca com a marca que outrora pertencera a John Turner e Peter Jackson. Respirou pausadamente antes de declarar:

"Não deve ser tão difícil assim pegar o selo dela, afinal, pelo que sei, dentre todos os escolhidos para guardiões ela é a que menos consegue dominar seus poderes. Não sei como os antigos guardiões desse selo não o conseguiram..."

"Simples..." sorriu o moreno, os olhos azuis esverdeados sorrindo junto "Eles se apaixonaram por ela. Como poderiam matar a quem eles amam?"

A ruiva revirou os olhos um pouco irritada. Dominic sentou-se ao seu lado e apertou sua mão em um gesto de conforto. A ruiva trazia algumas lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Sabe como eu fiquei depois que ele me confirmou que casaria com ela? Você sabe? Não, não tem idéia!" Choramingava ela, bem alto. "Eu sei que ele gostava dela, mas ela nunca o tratou bem, nunca!"

"Sam, esqueça, vamos..." ele ainda tentava conformá-la.

"E eu conhecia ele antes, nós crescemos juntos..."

"Sam, isso não vai ajudar, vamos, é melhor esquecer, afinal ele já está morto."

"Não interessa! Reunirei todos os selos e trarei ele de volta, e provarei para ele que posso ser milhões de vezes melhor do que sua amada Helen!"

"Falando assim até parece que a conhece..."

"E a conheço muito bem, Dom! Bem até demais! Aquela loirinha inglesa, quem ela pensa que é..."

"Sam, olhe, ela mal deve se lembrar dele. Aliás, pelo que me consta, ela o largou para ficar com outro."

A ruiva voltou os olhos para o moreno um pouco mais interessada:

"E quem seria esse?"

"Will Turner, o capitão do Flying Dutchman, aquela altura ainda casado com Elizabeth Swann."

"Mas...ela não era casada com o filho dele?"

"John Turner? Sim, era."

"Mas então..."

"Helen Dawson sempre amou Will Turner."

" Ora, então ela o amou assim como amei Peter Jackson."

"Talvez mais..."

"Bom saber. Realmente muito bom saber..." dizia a ruiva, com um brilho maldoso em seus olhos. "Dom, avise ao timoneiro para seguirmos direção sul, na altura da Flórida. Temos uma visita à fazer por lá..."

"Quem seria?" Perguntava Dominic sem nenhum real interesse.

"Isis Campbell. A guardiã do Selo de Éris." Sorriu a ruiva de canto de boca.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ham ham..." tossia Will de leve, para acordar o filho. Já devia passar da metade do dia, o garoto ainda dormia tranqüilo. "vamos logo, acorde que o sol já está de pé há muito."

Lentamente o garoto foi se virando para o pai, que também lhe sorria.

"Ah...já tão cedo?"

"Sim, preguiçoso, temos muito trabalho a fazer...Iremos falar com Jack e Dean sobre os selos e tudo o mais..."

"Aham..." disse ele levantando-se lentamente e se espreguiçando. "ahhhh" bocejou.

Bootstrap dormia do outro lado da cabine, mas não dormia o mesmo sono tranqüilo que Will notara no filho. O pai trazia em seu semblante uma expressão um tanto estranha, um misto de preocupação e mistério. Will fitou o pai de modo a tentar analisá-lo. Nada conseguiu descobrir. Pietro já estava de pé. Olhou para o pai:

"Que falta?"

"Seu avô..."

"Não sei porque, mas...essa noite acho que vovô teve pesadelos. Vários deles. Não tenho idéia de sobre o que eram tampouco. Bem, ele não falou muito durante o sono sabe como é? Mas acho que...Ah, sei lá, acho que ele não está achando que ta tudo normal. Acho que ele deve ter sonhado que acontecia alguma coisa..."

Pietro não completou para o pai as palavras que vinham na sua cabeça. Não ele não completou com _papai, estou com medo, _apesar de medo ser exatamente o que ele estava sentindo agora. Um frio lhe percorria a espinha, um sinal de mal presságio. Seja o que fosse que seu avo estivesse sonhando ele também estava pressentindo. Isso não era nada bom...

Mesmo assim Pietro aprendeu com John a ser frio. E nessa situação ele não queria preocupar mais ninguém. Tratou de estampar um belo sorriso no rosto e seguir o pai até o convés, uma vez que já estava vestido. Helen os esperava já sorridente, apesar de seu nariz ainda estar muito vermelho por causa do tanto que havia chorado. Pietro não elevou os olhos na altura dos dela, tinha medo de que a mãe descobrisse tudo o que estava sentindo naquele exato momento. Mas olhá-la foi até estranho.

Porque sua mãe trazia, mesmo que inconscientemente, a mesma expressão preocupada que ele próprio trazia, como se de algum modo, como se ela também tivesse alguma espécie de mal pressentimento sobre algo.

Will deixou Pietro com a mãe e foi em direção ao timoneiro, a fim de dar as ordens de navegação. Jack estava bem a frente, o Pérola Negra navegando a todo pano. Mas Will pretendia alcançá-lo, aliás, devia lembrar que foi Jack que o colocou nessa aventura toda.

"Hunf...como sempre..." resmungou após esse pensamento. Não que ele achasse realmente ruim o fato de Jack tê-lo metido em tal coisa. Afinal, se não tivesse ajudado o capitão desde o início, jamais teria conhecido Helen, portanto não teria o seu filho Pietro.

Helen estava abraçada a Pietro:

"Agora diz o que foi..." sorriu ela de forma marota ao encará-lo.

"Eu...bem..." respirou fundo, não queria ter de falar aquilo mas tinha de desabafar com alguém. "Mãe, estou com um péssimo pressentimento. Se é que você me entende..."

A loira respirou fundo.

"Eu sei. E entendo."

"Então, você também..." começou ele, alteando a voz sem perceber.

"Psit, Pietro, pelo amor dos deuses!!! Não comece a falar alto, não queremos preocupar ninguém, certo?"

"Mas..."

"Não podemos fazer nada...apenas rezar para que tudo não passe de uma sensação estranha..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"O mar está estranho...as ondas estão calmas..." comentou Ly, bem baixinho perto do irmão.

"Sim, e isso é bom, não?" perguntou ele, concentrado em observar o horizonte, com os seus olhos azuis perdendo-se naquela linha imaginaria. "Melhor viajar assim do que com muitas ondas...imagine se pegássemos uma tempestade..."

"A maré está alta como você pediu... foi tudo o que consegui controlar..."

Ficou olhando para o loiro na esperança de que ele dissesse algo, mas como sempre ele se mantinha calado, sem opinar em nada. Então, depois de um tempo ela criou coragem e perguntou:

"Você acha que essa moça...essa guardiã do selo, pode ter tanto domínio assim sobre os seus poderes?"

Diego sorriu para a irmã, um daqueles sorrisos simpáticos nos quais os olhos quase se fecham.

"Talvez nem tanto, Ly... talvez o mar só esteja refletindo o estado emocional de sua guardiã..."

"Mas então ela..."

"Não sei ao certo como ela está Ly, principalmente pois não sei sequer quem ela é... Só fique tranqüila Ly, creio que ela não morde..."

"Não, mas é uma espadachim... Das melhores, por sinal, não é?"

Ele olhou para a moreninha um tanto curioso:

"Como descobriu essas coisas, Ly?"

"Você disse que ela se chamava Helen..."

"Não, eu não disse nada sobre o nome dela..." dizia ele para a irmã, sorrindo meio que de canto de boca. "Vamos, confesse o que andou fazendo..."

Não falava isso com um ar irritado como se notaria em muitos, mas falava de um jeito calmo e sutil, divertido e paciente. Conhecia a irmã bem demais, sabia desde o inicio do que ela era capaz...e que isso incluía revistar e fuxicar as coisas que ele descobrira.

O que pensando bem era mais do que natural vindo de Lithium. A morena estava corada e baixava a cabeça, mordendo os lábios.

"Bem...sabe o que é Di... é que...sem querer..."

"Sei o seu sem querer..." sorriu ele de lado.

"Sem querer eu vi os seus papéis de estudo. E li o nome dela. Sei que é loira, de olhos azuis, chama-se Helen Dawson..."

"Ham?" perguntou ele, mal conseguindo segurar o riso, causado pelo nervosismo da irmã.

"Bem, era noiva de Peter Jackson, o maior espadachim de sua época, capaz de dizimar mais de 10 de uma só vez. Dizem que essa garota pode fazer o mesmo. Após a morte do noivo, o antigo herdeiro da linhagem direta dos herdeiros do Selo de Hades, ela casou-se com John Turner, então herdeiro do mesmo Selo. Tempos depois o tal John morreu, e o Selo agora tem um guardião desconhecido."

"Bom, isso resume bastante tudo o que sei..."

"E pelo que vi no retrato do seu armário, ela é bem bonita..."

Fitou os olhos do irmão e não notou nenhum avermelhamento em sua face. Mas ele simplesmente não respondeu ou acrescentou nada a pergunta que ela fizera. Logo, Ly ficou na desconfortável situação do silencio. O convés do Sunrise era silencioso, e o seu capitão também estava assim. Logo, ela prosseguiu:

"Você parece com ela, Diego..."

Ele se virou para a irmã, voltando a sorrir, mas como quem tivesse acabado de sair de uma espécie de transe:

"Acha mesmo?"

"Sim, os dois são loiros, tem o mesmo tom dourado na pele, e os mesmos olhos azuis, e ambos são bem bonitos!"

Diego sorriu:

"Dizem que ela é a mais bela mulher de todo o mundo."

"E já ouvi mais de uma dizer que você era simplesmente **o****homem**..." comentou Ly, revirando os olhos.

"Sério, quem?"

"Marie, Melisse, Johanna..." começou Ly, entediada.

"E você nunca me falou antes..."comentou ele, mas como se isso não fizesse muita diferença. "Mas muitos já perderam a cabeça por essa Helen...você não vê ninguém morrendo ou matando por mim, por ai, vê Ly?"

"Não...pelo menos que eu saiba não."

"Hunf..."

"Di!"

"Ham..."

"Vamos chegar logo?"

O loiro riu um pouco, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Você não muda né? Daqui a dois dias em média, dependendo das nossas condições para navegar."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ae gente, enfim o cap saiu!!! Duas semanas.. \o/ Mas é que eu estou entrando em período de pré-vestibular e estágio!!! \o/ **

**Pra coroar ainda estou com dois projetos de histórias em andamento. Nenhuma das duas é fanfic, o que significa personagens totalmente originais e novos. Ou seja, muito trabalho...**

**Então quem sabe em breve vocês não ouçam falar por ai de lugares como Carnéa, Dôme ou Riverdale... XD (sonha Dora, sonha)**

**Ahh, destaque para nosso amado Dean com nosso amado Jack, seu papis, e uma de suas primeiras conversas decentes como pai e filho... aliás, dean vai ter muito mais importância nessa etapa da fic, uma vez que diversas reviravoltas(muitas das quais vocês já devem estar prevendo) vão acontecer...**

**A ruiva safada que roubou os pergaminhos do Jack junto com o moreno canalha está de volta. O Thiago me falou para não chamá-los assim, que um autor tem de ser imparcial. Eu acho que só juiz tem que ser imparcial, mas nem no futebol eles foram (sou torcedora revoltada do botafogo.) Então, A Sam e o Dom voltaram e já tão armando a torto e a direito...como sempre pra cima da pobre menina que vive de Tpm(citação da Lara), mais conhecida como Len. Amanda sempre de bem com a vida, o que a fez se tornar a preferida de muitos. **

**Ah, e mais uma vez Diego(o gostoso) e Ly. Adoro esses dois, o relacionamento deles como irmãos é meio que perfeito. Queria eu ter um irmão assim. (Mas eu tenho minha mana, ahh, e ela é tudo! Mana, te amo)**

**Espero q tenham curtido o caps, bem, eu me estendi hj aki neh? Então, bom fds pra tds vcs!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"'Gi-i-bbs' e revirava os olhos impaciente."  
Hohô, quem tá postando desta vez é a beta 2, Lara. :**

**Eu, particularmente, adorei o cap. (: Foi bem feliz, estilo capítulo pré-agonia de meio da história. :D Começo engraçado, com a melhor personagem da fanfic, o meio meio revoltante (deu pra sacar? Meio meio. Haha! Eu sou besta, meu Pai), com aquele povo do mau, a parte do Pietro triste (eu adoro aquele meninozinho, que assassinou caras tão pirralho) e a do Diego fofo. :**

**Eu adorei o Diego. Será ele o irmão de Helen? Hmmm. Se a Dora falou de semelhanças, é bom desconfiar. ;D Ly é uma gracinha também. ;) O autor tem de ser imparcial, Thiago? oo Tô frita. :D E então, o que acontecerá com a garota que vive de tpm? Nos próximos capítulos. o/ **

**Blábláblá. Isso aqui tá ficando chato. : então, vou postar logo, e calar minha boquinha. (yy)**

**Mandem reviews para a Doriiinha, okays: Beiijo. : **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Nem que seja só por alguns instantes...**

Já fazia algum tempo que aquela sensação estranha a dominava, mas nunca fora tão assustador quanto o era naquele momento. Pois por mais que estivesse envolta nos braços quentes de Will aquele frio não passava de jeito algum, só aumentava gradativamente, dia após dia.

E naquela última semana essa sensação só piorava. E como prova de que não era apenas uma neura dela, Pietro também tivera o mesmo mau pressentimento. Havia algum modo de não se deixar influenciar por aquilo tudo?

Ela já estava de pé, mesmo que o sol ainda não houvesse sequer raiado. Len estava lá no convés, caminhando de um lado para o outro. Will e Jack conversavam no Pérola:

"Meu caro William..." começou Jack, com seu jeito de falar inigualável, aquele no qual ele pretendia ser educado e formal, que ele geralmente só usava quando queria convencer alguém. "Nós estamos indo rumo à Grécia... Temos assuntos importantes a tratar por lá..."

"Imagino que tenha mesmo Jack, mas devo lembrá-lo que foi você quem me meteu nisso tudo!"

"Isso mesmo..." Começou Jack, abrindo um sorriso triunfante, elevando o dedo indicador "Fui eu quem te meteu nisto, logo você tem de me agradecer pela mulher e pelo filho que tem, além do navio... Bom, muitas coisas..."

"E você precisa me agradecer pelos pergaminhos..."

"Não me vê com eles agora, vê?"

"Hey rapazes, chega de discussão... Temos trabalho... Will, porque vocês não vão conosco para a Grécia? Helen não precisa aprender a usar os poderes dela aqui, necessariamente. E além do mais, não temos a menor idéia de onde aquele cretino do Dominic se enfiou com esses mapas... É inútil ficarmos aqui..." disse Amanda, apoiando o braço por cima do ombro de Jack, debruçando-se nele.

"Concordo plenamente com ela, Jack..." disse Dean.

"Tá, tá tá... Ela sempre leva a melhor mesmo, não é?" disse o Capitão e ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

A ruiva estava respirando calma. Ao longe ela observava o litoral da Flórida, as praias, os portos, e um belo sol que fazia por ali. Dominic veio perto dela:

"Estamos aqui, e agora?"

"Já disse que basta acharmos Ísis... isso é tudo."

O moreno a encarou e ela apenas desviou o olhar. É verdade que estava bastante irritada, pois Dom lhe fazia perguntas demais, perguntas até impertinentes. E agora ele ainda cismara de lhe lançar aquele olhar reprovador.

Sem muita demora, eles aportaram na Flórida. Sam olhou para Dom e disse:

"Me espere aqui. Dentro de duas horas se eu não estiver de volta terá sido porque fui pega. Você já deve, entretanto, saber o que deve fazer caso isso aconteça, não?"

"Já, já sei sim..."

"Então até logo..." disse ela, virando de costas e andando firmemente.

O vestido que ela usava no momento era branco e bonito, de cinturas marcadas, que fazia a ruiva parecer uma bonequinha. _Ela é especial_, Dom pensou. _Apesar de ser uma mulher e muitas vezes ser influenciada pela emoção, ela sempre mantém sua razão. É uma grande garota..._

Logo Samantha estava caminhando pelas ruas que outrora ela conhecera. Ísis Campbell, sua amiga desde os oito anos de idade. Aquela a quem ela sempre contara tudo, desde sua paixão por Peter... Desde então, principalmente depois da morte do amado, as duas pararam de se falar muito. Ísis havia se mudado para Port Royal, e pelo que sam soube, ela voltou à Flórida somente este ano, casada com um milionário, que morrera em circunstancias drásticas, em um acidente.

Desde então ela continuava morando lá. A casa era a número 9, da oitava avenida. A ruiva foi caminhando pelas ruelas, tentando lembrar-se da amiga. Ísis Campbell, seus cabelos negros escorridos e seus olhos verdes chamativos. Chegou até a mansão no local indicado, e era simplesmente...

_Meu Deus, como é enorme..._

Em outras circunstâncias, ela duvidaria que uma pessoa que gozasse de sua plena consciência largasse aquela vida e aquela casa para se enfiar num navio sem luxo algum em busca de um pouco de briga. Mas não se tratava de uma pessoa normal. Era Isis, sua amiga, que amava um pouco de confusão.

Bem, desta vez ela teria. A chance de destruir a vida daquela...

_Outrinha..._

Que lhe tirou de Peter. Aquela garota que com um sorrisinho falso e jeitinho de quem não quer nada acabou tirando-lhe o amor de sua vida.

E seu sorriso, entretanto, não pode ser mais sincero do que quando viu sua amiga chegar até o portão, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Fala sério!! Samantha!! Entra!!" berrou histérica a morena.

"Ísis!" Berrou a ruiva, como se fosse uma adolescente novamente. "Amiga" disse enquanto a abraçava. "Não vou entrar, eu só vim lhe chamar para uma aventura..."

"Que tipo de aventura?" Perguntou a morena enquanto fitava a amiga, meio desconfiada.

"Do tipo que você não perderia..." comentou sam com um sorriso pérfido. "Estamos, eu e Dominic Griffin, o guardião do selo de Zeus, em busca dos outros selos..."

"E onde eu posso ajudar vocês? Não tenho muita experiência com o mar."

"Mas tem experiência com guerras, não?"

Ísis sorriu:

"Sim...e onde você quer chegar, Samantha Anderson?"

"Lembra-se de Peter Jackson?"

Ísis encarou a amiga como quem não acreditava no que ela falava.

"Sim, mas... Peter está morto..."

"Claro que sim... e agora eu sou a herdeira do selo de Hades."

Ísis fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não entendeu ao certo o ponto ao qual a amiga queria chegar.

"Acontece que Helen Dawson é a herdeira do selo de Calypso." Concluiu Sam, desejando que a amiga readquirisse seu raciocínio rápido de antigamente.

"Não acredito... Helen Dawson, a tal noiva de Peter..."

"Ela mesma."

"Mas... como, ela nunca vai conseguir controlar todos aqueles poderes! O mar é o mais..."

"Indomável de todos. Sabemos. Mas sabemos também que seu trabalho é bem difícil... Afinal não é tão fácil induzir as pessoas a fazerem as coisas..."

Ísis sorriu amarelo. Sam prosseguiu:

"Além do mais nossos poderes podem se combinar muito bem, ainda mais com a ajuda de Dominic..."

"Não entendo direito..."

"A pessoa a quem queremos induzir não será tão facilmente induzida. Está amando. E se houver apenas indução continuará amando. É preciso mais, é preciso...que manipulem-no, entendeu? Eu...descobri também uma espécie de poção...que há de nos ajudar, tenho plena certeza..."

"Quem seria a nossa pobre vítima?"

"Will Turner, o amorzinho de nossa querida Helen..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tá chegando?" perguntou Ly para o irmão, pela centésima vez.

"Sim, em um dia estaremos lá, eu creio." Ele sorriu.

"Di, sabe, eu estive pensando..."

"Sobre o que, será que posso saber?" perguntou ele dando leves tapinhas em seus ombros.

"Sabe...a tal Helen...é bem bonita. E pelo que soube, vários já..."

"Esqueça Ly, sei o que você está pensando e fique tranqüila, te garanto que isso não vai acontecer..."

"Mas..."

"Ly, não se esqueça de meus poderes...Eu sei o que faço, fique calma. Não, não irei cair nas...artimanhas de mulher alguma..." e colocou a língua para foram, num sinal claro de que estava brincando.

"Você num presta, Diego Mystrás..." sorriu ela para o irmão depois de dar-lhe um pedala na cabeça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pronto, tudo arrumado. Vamos?" perguntou Ísis, muito sorridente. Trazia umas cinco malas consigo. "E aí, como vamos fazer?"

"Não precisamos chegar perto deles de verdade... é só... nos concentrarmos mais um pouco..."

"E se não der certo?"

"Tentaremos de novo, e mais outra, e depois mais outra vez se necessário..."

"Sabe, as vezes acho que você merecia esse selo de Éris..."

"Às vezes eu acho que faria um melhor uso dele...Mas vamos logo para o navio, não tenho tempo a perder..."

As duas foram caminhando, Ísis carregando apenas uma mala, mas com uma cara péssima, enquanto Sam levava as outras quatro malas sem nenhum grande esforço aparente. Chegaram até o Lost Shadow, a tripulação prontificou-se a ajudá-las...Mas cadê que Samantha aceitou alguma ajuda? Vai ver esse orgulho é coisa de guardião do Selo de Hades...Ou vai ver esse orgulho é coisa dela mesma.

"Dom, esta aqui é Ísis Campbell, a guardiã do Selo de Éris, e uma grande amiga. Ísis, este é Dominic Griffin, um amigo muito estimado também, guardião do Selo de Zeus". Apresentou-os Sam.

"Encantado, srtª Campbell...acaso Sam já lhe contou dos planos dela?"

"Bom, se não foram todos então espero ter sido boa parte deles...".

"Se tratando dela nunca saberemos se foram todos os planos ou não..."

"É tão bonito o jeito como você fala de mim, Dominic..." ironizou Sam, pegando um pequeno frasco sobre a mesa que havia no convés.

"O que vai fazer com isso?" questionou Ísis.

"Eu? Absolutamente nada...mas você sim...despeje o líquido no mar."

A morena não entendeu ao certo o sentido daquilo, pelo menos não no exato momento. Mas dois segundos depois ela já parecia se lembrar do porque de estar com aquele frasco na mão. Então um sorriso tão pérfido quanto o da amiga formou-se em seus lábios, e ela foi até a amurada do navio, enquanto seus olhos passavam de um castanho escuro para um preto vibrante. E logo o líquido despejou-se no mar, e apesar de transparente, qualquer ser poderia notar a trilha rápida e fugaz que ele traçava sobre as águas...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"O que vocês resolveram então?" questionou Helen, chegando ao Pérola.

"Vamos partir antes do amanhecer..." explanou Dean.

"Certo... não há motivos para continuarmos aqui...e para ser sincera eu preferia que já tivéssemos zarpado há muito tempo..."

"O que está havendo?" perguntou Will, chegando perto dela e abraçando-a forte.

"Não sei...só sei que, é como se...como se algo estivesse me avisando do que pode acontecer..."

"Nada vai acontecer...nada..." sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido dela.

A tarde já estava em seu fim, o crepúsculo anunciava o inicio da noite. A lua começava a surgir no céu e os olhos de Helen novamente estavam mareados. Só que ela mesma já estava cansada daquilo, cansada de sentir-se fraca e pior, cansada de mostrar-se fraca. Cansada de pegar a si mesma chorando sem motivo algum, nem dor nem nada.

_Prometo a mim mesma, não só por mim, mas também por você e Pietro, Will...Nunca, nunca mais vou chorar por qualquer motivo que seja..._

As mãos tremulas dirigiram-se a própria face no intuito de enxugar as lágrimas que brotavam nos olhos.

"Tem razão...não vai acontecer nada..." e virou-se para ele com um sorriso malicioso e um olhar maroto que havia alguns dias que ele não via. O mesmo sorriso e olhar que ele retribuiu para ela. Dean apenas limpou a garganta bem alto, e assim o fez Jack, enquanto Amanda dava um sorrisinho do tipo _A idéia deles é tão boa que acho que vou copiar..._

"Bom..." disse Will sem desgrudar os olhos de Len "Então acho que isso é um até amanhã pessoal..." concluiu pegando a loira pelas mãos e conduzindo-a para fora do navio.

"Acho que não podemos esperar que Will e Helen acordem tão cedo amanha de manha..."comentou Jack, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Ok, falou o cara que madruga, pobrezinho..."zombou Dean cruzando os braços.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chegaram até o Flying Dutchman e tiveram a felicidade de constatar que o convés estava vazio e silencioso, o que implicava num caminho direto e sem fronteiras até a cabine. Will foi puxando a loira pelas mãos de uma forma tão suave e delicada, e ao mesmo tempo com tanta pressa e euforia que parecia que eles eram um par de adolescentes que acabaram de descobrir o amor.

Abriu a porta da cabine e entrou, em um gesto rápido puxou Helen para seu colo. E os dois não podiam fazer outra coisa senão se envolver com o clima e rir. Rir de sua própria re-infancia, de sua nova descoberta incrível que era o voltar a ser criança, nem que fosse apenas no sorriso e no olhar.

E logo descobriram que melhor que ser criança seria simplesmente voltar a terem 17 anos. Sem preocupações, sem problemas, ou quase nenhum. Sem hora para nada, sem obrigações, sem tempo nem espaço... Nem que fosse pelo tempo infinito de algumas horas.

Deixaram-se redescobrir seus corpos lentamente, tomando o devido cuidado para não deixar parte alguma despercebida sob o olhar, ou até mesmo sob seus lábios. Lábios esses que sempre se voltavam novamente para a boca do parceiro.

E então, foram olhos, olhares, pêlos, boca e cabelo, peitos,pernas, mãos e braços, beijos e abraços, pele, barriga e diversos laços... Laços gravados no espaço de seus corpos e no tempo de algumas horas...

Pelo menos até amanhecer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Olá pessoas!!**

**Aleluia que eu postei aqui, não é, mas é que até sábado eu estava sem inspiração! Bem, daí, pra constar, a autora agora está namorando, o que implica nesse finzinho romântico de capitulo. (Pra constar 2: Thiago não está mais betando pq está em Sampa, e o pouco tempo q ele tem aki no Rio gasta comigo...:P a namo dele, óbvio...)**

**Ahh e eu gostaria de agradecer as reviews, sim sim! Brigada Ro, Taty, Ieda e Lara !Amu vcs!!**

**Bjaum, e ateh breve, eu prometo!**


	4. Chapter 4

A manhã estava sombria, de céu escuro quando Helen acordou ao lado de Will, os dois na cama, desfeita, seus corpos entremeados

_A manhã estava sombria, de céu escuro quando Helen acordou ao lado de Will, os dois na cama, desfeita, seus corpos entremeados aos lençóis e seus corpos banhados a suor. A loira apenas deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos do amado, estava tão tranqüila..._

_Apenas havia um detalhe que ela não percebera. Helen deixou de sentir o coração de Will bater junto com o seu, com o mar, no meio daquela noite. Pode ser que isso tenha acontecido quando ela adormecera. Provavelmente sim._

_Ou talvez ela não tivesse deixado de perceber. Talvez ela apenas resolveu ignorar o fato, não apenas por sua promessa, mas também por que possivelmente achasse que tudo não passava de imaginação própria (misturada é claro a muito masoquismo e pessimismo)._

_E talvez esse detalhe que ela simplesmente deixou de lado poderia fazê-la arrepender-se mais tarde._

**Capítulo 4 – Tudo o que é bom dura pouco...**

O mar estava revolto naquela manhã, suas ondas rebentavam fortemente contra tudo o que vinha pela frente, não somente rochas e fortes, mas também pequenas embarcações e navios. Nada escapava da fúria implacável das águas. Nem mesmo eles.

O Pérola Negra estava sendo conduzido por Jack, que fazia muito esforço ao leme, enquanto Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, Amanda, Cotton e os outros seguiam as instruções que lhes eram dadas, com muito desespero é claro, à não ser Amanda, que obedecia mas fazia uma cara realmente revoltada e ao invés de parecer aflita apenas passava a impressão de estar se divertindo enquanto todos perdiam a cabeça.

Por outro lado, no Flying Dutchman, Will conduzia o navio sem maiores problemas, ou se tivesse, não o demonstrava. A tripulação seguia suas ordens, as velas estavam baixas, e Dean sentara-se ao lado de Helen, desesperado, tentando fazê-la dar um jeito naquela fúria marítima:

"Vamos Len, colabora...Jack está com problemas...Todos estão ensopados lá no Pérola..." dizia um Dean altamente preocupado.

"Estou tentando..." Mas ela sabia que não estava tentando tanto. Seus pensamentos não estavam nem um pouco focados em fazer o mar se acalmar. Muito menos depois que Will despertara essa manhã.

**Flashback**

A mão de Helen ainda estava pousada sobre os cabelos de Will quando ele acordou. Abriu os olhos e encarou-a, como se não visse motivo algum para aquela mão estar ali. A loira então foi com os lábios ao encontro dos dele. Beijo este que foi evitado de imediato pelo moreno.

"Bom dia então, Will...o que houve?" perguntou ela de forma compreensiva.

Mas ele sequer respondeu. Apenas virou-se e vestiu-se, e quando já estava na altura da porta ela correu até ele e abraçou-o por trás, abraço ao qual ele não reagiu de forma alguma, não se desvencilhou mas também não se virou para beijá-la.

**Fim do flashback**

"Dean...você não acha que Will está...bem, diferente hoje?" comentou ela baixinho, observando Will que agora falava com Pietro. Não estava tão indiferente como fora com ela, sorria até, mas mesmo assim havia algo estranho, ela sabia que havia.

"Não sei..." avaliou ele. "Mas acho que sim. Will geralmente nos diz o que fazer mas pede algumas opiniões, não age como se soubesse de tudo, como ele está...bem, agindo hoje." Dean olhou para o outro erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. "Mas porque a pergunta?"

"Hoje de manhã ele...sequer falou comigo, recusou meus beijos e foi indiferente aos meus abraços... Não sei o que pode ter havido, tampouco o que fiz de errado..."

Dean encarou a amiga. A melhor amiga. Aquela a qual ele mais se dedicou em toda a sua vida. Aquela por quem ele trocaria a própria vida. Aquele pequeno raio de luz. Por um instante, ele sentiu a aflição dela, era como se fosse sua.

"Não sei o que posso te dizer..." e ele não sabia mesmo "Ele está tão... ilegível hoje..." comentou Dean, rindo depois.

A piada não teve sentido para Helen, que nem se preocupou em lembrar que Dean era perito em avaliar as pessoas apenas olhando-as. Pietro logo estava no encalço de Helen, e tocou-a de leve com a mão:

"Mamãe..."

"Ah, oi..." disse ela distraída, virando-se para ele.

"Seria bom se você desse um jeito nessas ondas...papai e tio Jack devem estar tendo dificuldades em navegar com todas elas."

A loira assentiu com a cabeça e concentrou-se em sua mais nova velha tarefa. Controlar seus poderes. Na manhã de hoje, entretanto, estava mais difícil do que o normal, e alguma coisa dizia que não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ela estar triste ou desligada... Era algo que ela não sabia explicar, diferente de tudo...

"Mamãe, por favor, faz um esforço..."

É engraçado como as palavras de um filho produzem um efeito surpreendente em sua mãe. Os olhos da loira lentamente foram se turvando, virando um azul escuro, com um brilho esbranquiçado. E após isso, lentamente as ondas foram diminuindo, o mar se acalmando, enquanto sua própria respiração desacelerava.

Após o ligeiro esforço ela ainda deu um pequeno suspiro antes de virar os olhos e desmaiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Já tá chegando?" perguntava uma Ly entediada, o queixo apoiado na mão, enquanto seu irmão observava inquieto o mar que os cercava.

"Já Ly, já estamos sim...e você já perguntou isso no mínimo 10 vezes somente hoje..."

"Hunf..."

"Sei que você está ansiosa, mas já estamos quase lá..."

"Senhor Mystrás?" perguntou o imediato.

"Sim?"

"Estamos chegando..."

"Obrigado."

Ly continuou a observar o irmão, impassível, os orbes azuis fitando o mar com uma expressão que variava entre a apreensão e a preocupação:

"O que foi?"

"As águas. Estão diferentes. Digo, a coloração delas."

"Ham?"

"Esbranquiçadas, não sei. Talvez mais brilhantes. Ora, não sei dizer... é como um copo no qual se coloca veneno... a cor nunca é igual, apesar de parecer..."

Ly chegou perto do irmão e agarrou-se a ele como uma criança indefesa. Ele sorriu ao sentir ela abraçá-lo como se fosse um gatinho em perigo, mas sabia que a angústia que ela estava sentindo era exatamente a mesma que a sua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quanto tempo para ele vir até nós?" perguntou Ísis, enquanto comia uma maçã tranqüilamente, sentada em uma confortável poltrona em pleno convés do Lost Shadow, como se estivessem em sua mansão, e não em um navio.

"Algumas horas, no máximo..." disse Sam, recostada no mastro, enquanto Dominic suspirava na amurada do navio. "Que foi, Dom?"

"Acho que vocês estão sendo demasiado precipitadas... Não acham que pode parecer suspeito que de repente Turner largue a mulher?"

"Não vai parecer suspeito, uma vez que eu já planejei tudo..." sorriu Ísis. "Se você está comentando sobre noite passada com Helen..."

"Como você sabe?" perguntou Sam, que até então não estava muito ligada na conversa, mais preocupada com a resolução de seu plano. Mas agora a revelação a chocou um pouco, e tudo que ela queria era saber a resposta para a pergunta que fizera.

"Tenho bons informantes, Sam...confie em mim... o que importa é que Will vai agir como se já fosse seu plano largar a Dawson há muito tempo, e além de tudo dirá que tem outra..."

"Você tá maluca, Campbell? Ninguém nunca acreditará em você!" bufou Dom.

"Senhor Griffin, será que pode confiar em mim apenas uma vez?" questionou a morena, um tanto irritada. Dominic buscou uma resposta com Sam, que assentiu com a cabeça, o que o fez sussurrar algo como tá, bem baixinho, apesar de muito contrariado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Len, tem um minuto?" perguntou Will, aproximando-se da loira, que estava debruçada sorridente e despreocupada na amurada do Flying Dutchman.

"Fala..." disse ela, virando-se para ele e pronta para atirar-se em seu colo, pelo menos até o momento em que ele a parou.

"É sobre isso...bem, sobre nós dois."

"Que foi?" perguntou ela, tomando uma expressão mais séria agora que reparou que a dele não trazia sequer sombra de sorrisos.

"Não dá mais..." disse ele desviando o olhar do dela.

"Que? Como assim, do que você tá falando?"

"Nós dois. Não dá mais. Ontem foi...a nossa despedida."

"Aha.." ela riu meio sem graça. "Pára Will, tudo bem, já fez a sua brincadeira de hoje..." disse ela, dando-lhe um leve tapinha no peito, mas parando quase que imediatamente ao perceber que Will não tinha sequer uma sombra de sorriso. "Não..."

"Olhe, não leve a mal...é só que..."

"Não me diz que acabou...por favor, não me diz que acabou..." murmurava a loira, as lágrimas escorrendo pela face pálida.

"_**Que foi do amor**_

_**Que um dia nos uniu?**_

_**Como pôde morrer?**_

_**Pra você fui um erro...**_

_**Que o tempo apagou?**_

_**Que não foi bom viver?**_

_**Para mim foi muito doloroso**_

_**Ouvir isto e sinto temor**_

_**De não poder te esquecer..."**_

"Helen, não torne isso mais difícil... não pensa que eu quis fazer isso, mas só que..."

"Só que o que?" perguntou ela meio rouca. "O que eu fiz de errado?"

"Nada..." disse ele abraçando-a sem qualquer emoção, o que fez com que ela sentisse mais vontade ainda de chorar. "Olha Len...só acho que...essa parada do selo... você deve descobrir sozinha..."

"Eu preciso de você..."

"Não complique tudo..."

Ela desviou o olhar por medo de chorar ainda mais, como fez quando ele deu-lhe um leve beijo gelado em sua testa:

"Posso pedir uma coisa?"

"Quê?" perguntou ela rouca., e ainda esperançosa. _Ele ia pedir um beijo de despedida, e ela ia fazê-lo mudar de idéia..._

Não foi isso o que ele pediu.

"Ele não pertence mais a você...peço que por favor devolva-o para mim..."

"Eu..."

A voz simplesmente já não saía mais. A maré nunca estivera tão calma antes, quase como sem vida. Algo estava sendo tirado dela, uma parte dela estava sendo arrancada de si.

Assentiu com a cabeça e então pediu com a voz embargada:

"Dean, pode fazer um favor?"

O moreno observava a cena de longe, sem nada entender, junto a Pietro, que estava muito entretido no jogo, enquanto seu companheiro distraia-se a todo o momento.

"Diz?"

"Um bote..." foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

E em poucos instantes lá estava ela, indo trazer de volta algo que talvez nunca tivesse lhe pertencido.

O coração de Will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"O que houve afinal?" perguntava Jack, cerrando os dentes devido a tanta força, enquanto tentava conter um Dean irredutível e vermelho, decidido a partir para cima de Will, enquanto Bootstrap estava no quarto conversando com um confuso Pietro, sob auxílio de Amanda, e Gibbs mantinha-se no comando provisório do Pérola.

"Ele-é-um-cretino!" berrou Dean. "Depois de tudo o que ela fez por ele, de tudo o que ela passou esse canalha quer deixá-la sem mais nem menos!"

"Dean, não é bem assim...por favor, não se meta nesse assunto, é entre eu e a..."

"Acontece que tudo o que acontece com Len é problema meu também!" gritava Dean, ainda debatendo-se nos braços de Jack.

"Acalme-se, deixe que eles resolvam isso." Disse Jack para o filho.

"Como se acalme?! Como se acalme? Arranjou outra, foi Turner? Uma que além de tudo não chorasse, não tivesse sentimentos também?" berrava Dean, descontrolado.

"Cala a boca..." e enfim Will começava a perder o controle.

Como se todos não fossem fazê-lo depois da chegada da ruiva ao convés.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Apenas uma hora..." disse Diego sorridente. "Feliz?" perguntou para Ly.

"Uhum... sabe, mas o que quero mesmo é ir um pouco a terra...me enjoa ficar muito tempo em um navio..."

"Sem problemas..." disse ele para a irmã, abraçando-a carinhosamente. "Só que vamos ter que melhorar esses enjôos... assim que tivermos o selo de Calypso tudo ficará bem... vamos ter de navegar para conseguir os outros..."

"Tá...como vamos fazer, vamos abordar o navio deles quando chegarmos?"

"Pode ser..." disse o loiro sorrindo.

"Tá maluco? Eles têm o Flying Dutchman não é?"

"Não...eles tinham."

"Ué?"

"Não sei porque. Mas eles não têm mais o navio... e acho que será mais fácil tomar o Pérola deste modo...eles estão dispersos por algum motivo..."

"Ahhh Diego, por favor, faz uma força, descobre o porquê!"

"Deixa de ser fofoqueira...sabemos o que precisamos, não?"

"Ah. De que adianta o seu poder se você não o usa pra coisas legais?"

Depois que Ly falou isso ela olhou para o irmão, os dois contendo o riso. Segundos depois nenhum dos dois agüentava manter a seriedade, e já tinham caído na gargalhada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"O que ela está fazendo aqui?" foi tudo o que Helen conseguiu perguntar quando subiu a bordo do Flying Dutchman e encontrou Samantha Anderson ali, parada no convés.

"Olá, Len...muito tempo não?"

As pupilas de Helen se estreitaram.

"Sim...o que você faz aqui?" perguntou a loira, sem rodeios, com o baú que continha o coração de Will em suas mãos.

"Vim buscar William. A partir daqui ele segue conosco Dawson..."

A loira piscou incrédula. Dean, que estava de cabeça baixa recostado na amurada apenas declarou:

"É verdade Len... Will está indo com eles..."

Helen suspirou fundo. Sua vontade era apenas derramar-se em lágrimas, deixar toda a sua dor esvair-se em forma de água...

"Certo...Aqui está Will... o que pediu."

Samantha abriu um sorrisinho de canto de boca e Helen apenas preferiu não encarar aquela...

A nova de Will.

"Bom então isso é... Eu vou chamar Pietro...pra que você se despeça dele..." declarou abaixando a cabeça.

"Mas..."

"O navio é seu Will... não meu. Nada mais que seja seu me pertence, apenas nosso filho. Este, lamento dizer, mas ficará comigo, nem que para isso eu tenha que travar uma batalha."

"Len..." disse Will segurando levemente seu braço, ao qual ela se soltou.

"Por favor, não torne isso difícil Will... Nós dois já entendemos o que está acontecendo, nós dois já aceitamos... não faça disto algo impossível de se lidar, por favor..."

Will assentiu com a cabeça. Não entendia direito o que estava se passando. Como, de repente, tudo o que sentia por Helen simplesmente se apagara e surgira por outra pessoa, que ele vira somente algumas vezes há mais de 15 anos...

"Certo...posso..."

Não completou sua frase, pois Helen já descia até a cabine de Pietro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Não... não acredito, simplesmente é...impossível!" disse Pietro enquanto jogava suas coisas em uma grande valise. "Porque?"

"Não sabemos..." disse Dean, sentado na cama, abraçando carinhosamente Helen. "Rápido aí, garotinho..."

"Não sou um garotinho..."

"Então não perturbe sua mãe com perguntas que apenas um garotinho faria..."

Pietro abriu a boca para falar, contestar, mas sabia que a razão estava com Dean. Por fim, suspirou, e por mais que tentasse não pode deixar de lamentar:

"Estive com ele apenas por um ano..."

Helen levantou a cabeça, e foi até Pietro, abaixando-se até o nível dele, sentado no chão:

"Olhe...papai vai continuar te amando, como sempre...nada mudou, entendeu? Ele vai ser sempre seu pai, nada vai mudar isto... Só..."

Calou-se repentinamente pela falta de palavras. Pietro saía da cabine, no intuito de tomar um banho de mar com o pai, por uma ultima vez...

Era mais do que Samantha podia esperar...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nossa!**

**Demorou mas ficou pronto!! E aqui está mais um capítulo, o que mais me doeu escrever...A música não tá rimando né? Tudo bem, eu sou péssima tradutora de espanhol mesmo... Mas a canção se chama Que fue del amor, e é do RBD... O que será que vai acontecer? \o/ Pobre Helen... esse é só o início do que chamamos de inferno astral...**

**Obrigada meninas pelas reviews! Lara, Ro, Taty e Ieda! **

**P.S: Mais Jack no próximo!ó! eu sei que vcs já devem estar querendo me matar pq ele apareceu pouco...**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5- O que restou

**Capítulo 5- Não se esqueça que eu não te esquecerei...**

Dez minutos depois, Pietro voltava ao navio, acompanhado do pai. Helen apenas encarou-os e pegou a valise no qual estavam os pertences de Pietro. Os seus já estavam no Pérola, e Amanda agora acompanhava o clima de tensão no convés do Dutchman com pupilas estreitas. Jack e Dean já estavam de volta ao Pérola, preparando-se para partirem. Os negros olhos de Amanda estavam detidos em Sam, que parecia não se importar com nada, que não fosse o fato de estar levando Will junto consigo.

Helen entregava agora a valise de Pietro para Dean e ordenou ao filho:

"Despeça-se de seu pai..."

"Mãe..."

Ela voltou-se para encará-lo com um aperto no coração.

"Que foi?"

"Vou com meu pai. Quero ficar com ele."

Ela abriu a boca para falar. Ele não podia, era filho dela, não podia abandoná-la, ele não podia... Dean apenas segurou-a forte por trás e disse:

"Quê que você tá falando, moleque? Vamos embora, temos de ir..."

"Quero ficar com meu pai...tenho direito de passar algum tempo com ele, passei 12 anos com a mamãe..."

Helen estava trêmula nos braços de Dean, e podia sentir a veia dele pulsando, como se ódio estivesse percorrendo-as.

"Você quer ficar com ele? Ok. Vamos Helen."

"Mas..." sussurrou ela para Dean.

"Depois falamos. Vamos."

"Eu não posso! É meu filho!"

"Confie em mim... é tudo o que te peço hoje...E por favor, não chore..."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Foi até Pietro e beijou-lhe a testa:

"Não esqueça que eu te amo... Por favor, não esqueça..."

"É só por um tempo mamãe..." dizia Pietro, mesmo sem querer. Meu Deus, ele não queria fazer aquilo, ele não queria acompanhar o pai, não, ele queria ir com a mãe. Mas era como se algo dentro de si ordenasse que seguisse o pai... E ele não podia evitar.

E quando ela virou-se para voltar ao Pérola, ela pronunciou para si própria as palavras que deveriam ser proferidas para Will:

"Eu te amo tanto, Will..."

E depois que todos já estavam aguardando-a no Pérola, e Sam e Pietro estavam em lados opostos do convés examinando o dia, Will caminhou até ela, em um único momento que ele se sentiu como se nada estivesse agindo sobre ele:

"Apesar de tudo..."

"O que foi?"

"Não se esqueça que eu não te esquecerei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mergulhar na água gélida nunca fora tão desconfortável... Era como se facas de gelo perfurassem sua pele. Mas logo ela ganhou tempo para notar algo estranho...

O Pérola Negra não estava mais sozinho... e não porque estivesse acompanhado do Flying Dutchman, mas sim de um outro navio...

Imponente e lustroso, e seu nome era Sunrise...

Seja o que for, estava perto demais do Pérola...perto demais para que ela pudesse considerar normal... E talvez porque tivesse nadado mergulhando que ela não vira o navio se aproximar... Mas era estranho que tampouco Jack ou Dean ou Amanda ou Gibbs, ou qualquer outro não o tivesse visto.

O local onde estavam era perto de uma fortaleza, e talvez fosse isso. Era grande a probabilidade de o navio ter saído de trás da tal fortaleza. Mergulhou um pouco e tentou encontrar a faca presa na liga que estava na sua coxa esquerda. Estava razoavelmente amolada, e se ela cravasse com força poderia matar quase que instantaneamente.

Desfez-se do pesado vestido e manteve apenas as calças, cortadas na altura da metade de sua coxa, que por hábito já usava e o espartilho, sem roupa alguma a mais. Foi nadando por debaixo da superfície até os arredores do Pérola, e sem sequer pensar procurou uma das escotilhas que pudesse servir de escada.

Ao chegar no convés deparou com uma cena no mínimo imprevisível depois de tudo que ela já havia passado naquele dia. A tripulação do navio de Jack estava em batalha, na verdade dominados, por uma tripulação estranha, que tinha uma vantagem de no mínimo, 3 para um.

Abaixou-se um pouco para ver se descobria o que estava se passando de verdade. Deviam ter sido rendidos há pouco tempo, uma vez que ela não via destacado nenhuma espécie de líder da operação. Até que um loiro, que na realidade fora o loiro mais bonito que ela já vira, ainda que de relance falou:

"Onde está a Dawson?"

"Não sabemos...e mesmo que soubéssemos não teríamos porque falar..." retrucou Dean, seguro por mais de três caras...pelo visto ele dera bastante trabalho. "O que você quer tomando esse navio?"

"Ora, é o navio mais rápido do mundo, não? Além do mais, preciso dos selos..."

"Daí seu problema não é com esse navio e sim comigo..." disse a loira, que em um rápido movimento deslizara para dentro do navio e pressionava a faca contra a nuca do loiro.

Diego virou-se, Ly estava pálida ao canto do convés. Bem devagar e tomando cuidado para mal respirar voltou-se para Helen, que pressionava a faca cada vez com mais força:

"Deixe-os em paz..."

"Posso matá-los a qualquer segundo, e se você continuar segurando essa faca sabe que é isso que vai acontecer..."

"Então presumo que todos iremos morrer, pois não irei permitir que leve o navio de meu amigo" frisou a loira.

Jack deu um sorriso debochado, Amanda revirou os olhos e Dean piscou como quem diz _isso aí_, enquanto Len agradecia mentalmente por Pietro não estar ali.

"Mas se quiser, podemos tentar um acordo..." barganhou a loira.

"Que acordo?"

"O Pérola continua a comando do Pérola..."

"Você não está mesmo entendendo não é..."

"Que você também está atrás dos outros selos? Deduzi..."

"Então já deve saber que o seu selo é um dos que quero..."

"Igualmente para você..."

"Então que diabos de acordo você quer?" perguntou ele, saindo um pouco do sério.

Ly a um canto estava começando a ficar preocupada com a situação. Diego nunca saía do sério, porque agora?

"Podemos achar os outros juntos...você em seu navio...e eu no de Jack..."

"E depois?"

"Que vença o melhor..."

O loiro estava ocupado encarando-a com um ar de quem diz _tola..._ até que ele viu os olhos dela começarem a se arregalar.

"Mas que ótimo, já temos um acordo..." articulou Jack com as mãos, como se fosse o responsável pelo acerto.

Diego sorriu de leve ao ouvir a piada do capitão, mas logo a curiosidade de Ly manifestou-se também em si. E agora ele mantinha o olhar na mesma direção do de Len, e tudo que pode fazer foi berrar para seus tripulantes:

"Voltar ao navio!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will e o garoto estão mesmo dormindo?" perguntou Sam, meio nervosa.

"Já disse que sim..."resmungou Dom. "Porque hein?"

"Para começarmos o jogo...nenhum dos dois ainda está preparado para a batalha."

"O que você quer?" perguntou Ísis de um canto.

"Vamos atacar o Pérola...Parece que eles ganharam novos amiguinhos..."

"Sabe uma coisa que acho..."começou a falar Dominic, meio pensativo em um canto. "Deixar o Turner sozinho naquele navio com um bando de gente não é bem legal... Acho que Ísis ou você, Sam, podiam ficar por lá..."

"Acho que devíamos manter o Flying Dutchman apenas bloqueando o tal do Sunrise, uma vez que nosso alvo é o Pérola. Se por um acaso Will ou o novo amiguinho deles resolver se meter, poderemos estar encrencados..."concordou Sam. "Você tem razão, Dom... É bom que alguém vá para o Dutchman..."

"E esse alguém seria você...Já que ele supostamente se apaixonou" disse isso desenhando aspas no ar "por você, era bom que você estivesse com ele, não eu nem Ísis..."

"Hum...vou ter que concordar amiga..." disse Ísis, gracejando.

Sam virou os olhos para um lado e para o outro. "Tá, tudo bem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"O que está fazendo??" berrou Dean para Helen, enquanto os homens do Pérola Negra já preparavam-se para o ataque. Os canhões já recebiam munições, os outros tripulantes já empunhavam espadas, Jack olhava atento o que acontecia fora de seu navio, Gibbs ordenava que os homens trabalhassem.

O caos se instaurara no Pérola, e somente Amanda mantinha-se ainda calma. Talvez Dean em outro caso tivesse se mantido calmo como ela. Talvez ele estivesse até brincando de "lutinha" de espadas com ela. Mas o problema é que fora com Len...

Ninguém mexeria com ela. Não com ele por perto.

"Tenho que ajudar o outro..."

"Ele é um babaca Len, deixe que morra..." berrava Dean de volta.

"Ele pode ter respostas para coisas que não sei..." disse ela, preparando-se para sair do navio em direção ao Sunrise, a corda que a levaria ao outro já em suas mãos.

"Deixe isso pra lá..."

E ela realmente ficou tentada a deixar. Mas tudo simplesmente se dissipou, como poeira no vento, quando ela viu a cena que se seguia.

O Flying Dutchman estava vindo na direção do Pérola e do Sunrise juntamente com o Lost Shadow. E no leme estavam...

Samantha e Will.

As mãos dela congelaram assim como todo o sangue de suas veias. Seu cérebro parou e seu coração batia cada vez mais lento, como se algo tivesse-o matando... As lágrimas marejavam os olhos azuis...

Dean correu até ela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Que cara seria esta Dominic?" perguntava Ísis toda faceira para o rapaz.

"Cara de quem não está gostando do rumo das coisas..."

"E porque não?"

"Porque vocês estão brincando com ele...bem, como se fosse um fantoche..."

"Sei... e isso tudo é solidariedade ou é porque você tem medo que possa acontecer com você também?"

"Não tenho medo de nada Srta. Campbell... pros confins com esse suposto medo..."

"Não foi má idéia... Mais uns toques da poção diariamente e ele seguirá nas mãos dela..."

"Como um cachorro... pelo menos os cachorros fazem o que os donos mandam porque querem..."

"Pare de reclamar, Dominic... Você acaba com a graça da brincadeira toda..."

O moreno suspirou olhando para o mar, até que o imediato veio pedir-lhe ordens:

"Vamos atacar, o senhor já sabe..." e depois virou-se para Ísis "A senhorita ao menos sabe lutar?"

Ao que ela respondeu com uma cara de _ham?_

E ele murmurou "Era o que eu esperava..." antes de ordenar: "Olhe bem, fique na sua cabine até eu mandar ok?"

"Porque faria isso?" desafiou ela.

"Simples... ou você faz o que lhe é dito ou fica aqui e luta que eu quero ver quanto tempo você dura..."

E foi resmungando que ela foi alojar-se em sua cabine, seguida pelo olhar azulado de Dom, que não tirava sua mente de uma coisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não foi preciso que Dean chegasse até ela. Não foi preciso que ele abraçasse-a para que ela parasse de chorar. Não foi necessário que ele pedisse que ela ficasse calma. Pois ela já partira para o convés do Sunrise como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Hey, onde Helen foi?" perguntava Jack sem mal encarar o filho.

"Para o Sunrise, ajudar o cara novo..."

"Vendetta..." sussurrou Amanda.

"Quê?" perguntaram pai e filho ao mesmo tempo.

"Vendetta, vingança... Helen está sendo movida por isso neste momento. Seus impulsos vêm de seu sangue, que vamos convir, é o mesmo de Calypso. Helen está furiosa... E talvez cega em sua fúria... Na ânsia de derrotar um inimigo, aliou-se a outro..." explicou ela, sem olhar lugar algum.

"Não acho que seja isso..." disse Dean.

"Mas é óbvio que é... pergunte a Jack, que conheceu bem Calypso e talvez mesmo Helen... não creio que ela queira se vingar de Will..."

"Samantha..." disse Jack em um sorriso maroto. "pois deixe que briguem..."

"Jack!" exclamou Amanda.

"Helen é imortal não é? Tem poderes não tem?" questionou ele, com ar de inocente.

"É, tem mas não os controla..." afirmou Dean, o olhar dele concentrado agora no Lost Shadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helen parou em atrás de Diego, que voltou-se para ela no instante em que ela aterrissou:

"O que faz aqui?" perguntou ele, com a arma apontada para ela, abaixando-a assim que viu que era a loira.

"Vim ajudar...tem noção de contra quem vai lutar?" perguntou ela atenta.

Ele parou por instantes. Os olhos azuis brilharam e então tudo parou em sua cabeça. Era como se tudo rodasse e rodasse...

_Destroços de madeira no mar... Vestígios... Corpos..._

"Volte para o seu navio" afirmou ele para ela. "Volte e faça o melhor que puder..."

"Porque?Eles lutam contra um navio qualquer...Você luta contra o Flying Dutchman, sabe o que quero dizer?"

"Entendo perfeitamente, Srta. Dawson, mas agora..."

A conversa foi interrompida pelo estampido que se seguiu. Uma bala de canhão fora lançada. Aparentemente não contra eles. Não ainda.

O olhar da loira voltou-se automaticamente para o Pérola, que fora atingido pela bala e agora estava em confronto direto com o Lost Shadow...

Então voltou sua atenção ao navio que vinha a sua frente.

Canhões triplos estavam virados na direção do Sunrise. Diego mantinha os olhos fixos no local e agora tomara o lugar do timoneiro, virando o navio ora para um lado, ora para o outro, o que parecia contribuir para que eles se desviassem das balas.

"Hey, senhorita!" chamou ele, do leme e Helen foi correndo até ele.

"Fala..." disse ela, abaixando-se do que ela teve a impressão de ter sido uma bala de canhão passando sobre suas cabeças.

"Preciso que você dê as ordens de disparo...Consegue?"

"Qualquer um pode fazer isso..."

"Não direito...Veja bem, só quero que preste atenção aos meus sinais...Quando eu lhe der um sinal, você dispara os canhões, OK?"

"Não! Como você vai saber da hora certa..."

"Sabendo..."

"Posso fazer mais que isso..."

"Sei..." resmungou ele, sem prestar atenção

"Posso fazer o mar se agitar de tal forma que nem o Flying Dutchman conseguirá navegar..."

"Nem o Flying Dutchman nem ninguém mais, você quer dizer..."

"Bem..."

"Precisa para aquele navio. Ele não afunda não é?"

"Não, mas a batalha não será em balas por muito tempo..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vamos seus cães sarnentos, carreguem os canhões..." ordenava Jack.

"Com o que, Jack? A pólvora acabou!" berrou Amanda de um dos canhões, seus cabelos escuros presos e sua roupa simplesmente imunda de fuligem.

"Com o que tiver!" berrou Dean.

"Ótimo, tragam o rum!" declarou Amanda.

"O rum não!" berrou Jack, indo até ela e Dean que estavam um do lado do outro.

Bem no instante em que a bala disparada pelo Lost Shadow, sob comando de Dominic, atingiu os últimos materiais bélicos do Pérola Negra, explodindo o navio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fim de capítulo, que triste!**

**O Pérola foi pros ares, o meu Deus! O Lost Shadow continuou, assim como o Flying Dutchman e o Sunrise... O que aconteceu a Jack, Dean e Amanda e o que vai acontecer aos nossos companheiros do Sunrise??**

**N/A: **Eu sei, pareceu comentário da sessão da tarde... uasuaushuahsuausau é que eu não tinha mais o que escrever! A todas as que lêem muito obrigada!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 –

**Capítulo 6 – Luta**

"O que aconteceu?" berrou Helen no instante em que viu a explosão do navio, jogando-se para perto da amurada, forçando o timoneiro à voltar ao seu posto enquanto Diego corria até ela.

"Está maluca? O que vai fazer?" berrou ele, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura.

"Me solta, me larga, Dean, Jack..." ela falava tudo muito rápido, palavras que ele não conseguia compreender.

"Calma!" ele disse sacudindo-a de leve. "Calma..." disse depois com uma voz mais suave, dando-lhe leves tapinhas nos ombros.

"Como calma, como calma, são os meus amigos que estão ali! Entendeu! Amigos! Já ouviu falar?" berrava ela, descontrolada, debatendo-se nos braços dele.

"Já, já ouvi falar!" berrou ele, tão alto quanto ela. "Já ouviu falar de estamos sendo atacados? Porque nós estamos sendo, sua tonta!"

"Não sou tonta!"

"Sei que não, então não aja como uma!"

Um estampido forte cortou os berros dos dois, que foram jogados no chão pelo balanço do navio, que aparentemente havia sido atingido por uma bala de canhão.

Diego foi o primeiro a levantar, e a primeira coisa que fez foi correr os olhos para localizar Ly. Estava segurando-se em uma corda, e pelo visto havia sido jogada violentamente para o chão, pois o vestido estava mal alinhado e seus cabelos também. Depois suas mãos automaticamente se estenderam para ajudar Helen a se levantar, ainda que ele só tenha vindo a perceber o gesto alguns segundos depois, quando seu rosto virou-se para ela, fitando-a com azuis preocupados antes de perguntar:

"Tá tudo bem?"

"Aham..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean foi o primeiro a voltar a superfície depois da explosão. Agarrara-se ao primeiro destroço que vira e subira de volta a tona, em menos de 30 segundos. Jack e Amanda entretanto continuavam sob a água, e o mesmo podia-se dizer do resto da tripulação.

Alguns segundos depois Gibbs jazia sobre um barril de rum, perto de Pintel e Ragueti, agarrados a um pedaço de madeira.

E logo depois, sacudindo os cabelos magnificamente Amanda, abraçada a Jack.

"Graças a Deus..." aliviou-se Gibbs.

"O mergulho foi refrescante..." sorriu Amanda, agora se agarrando a um dos destroços.

Jack era o único que não falava nada. Mantinha os olhos castanhos em algum ponto do oceano, ela não sabia qual. Não fazia nada sequer olhar. Não falava. Não sorria.

"Jack, tá tudo bem?" perguntou ela para o capitão, apesar de ela já saber a resposta. Obviamente não estava tudo bem. Estava tudo muito mal. O Pérola Negra estava afundado no oceano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bastou Helen se levantar para novamente abaixar-se. O navio era invadido pelos marujos do Flying Dutchman, uma luta que ela não podia considerar outra coisa senão injusta.

Os tripulantes do Flying Dutchman eram imortais. Ela tinha quase que certeza que os do Sunrise não.

A loira ia agachando-se pelo convés, uma vez que sua espada fora lançada longe com a sacudidela que o navio tomara. Percorria tudo de forma bem rápida.

Porque Samantha Anderson estava entre os que invadiram o navio. E a julgar pelos seus olhos devia estar a procura dela.

_Hunf, que tola..._

Mas não seria tola se enfrentasse uma Helen desarmada.

Era como ser uma formiga correndo no meio de gigantes. A luta estava sendo travada no navio, a batalha incessante. A cada passo que ela conseguia dar, tinha de parar para não ser pisada ou esmagada, ou atingida ou qualquer coisa ruim que fosse.

Chegou até sua espada, e empunhou-a. Mas ao levantar os olhos deparou com algo inesperado.

Will agora lutava com Diego.

Só que Diego acabara de deixar a pistola cair, e agora se defendia com uma faca de uma espada.

Isso sem contar o fato de que Will é imortal. Imortal mesmo.

A lâmina de Will batia com força contra a pequena adaga que o loiro segurava. Devia ser um esforço tremendo parar uma espada de um bom tamanho com uma faquinha de bebê. Mas Diego estava até se dando bem.

Bom, estava se dando bem até momento em que Will golpeou-o de modo que sua faquinha voou longe e ele caíra, desajeitado. As facas nunca foram seu forte, nem qualquer objeto com lamina, apesar de ser um perito em flechas e armas de fogo.

Pois bem, não tinha arma alguma em mãos.

O primeiro golpe que Will lhe dera ia certeiro em seu coração. Então a única coisa que o loiro fez foi jogar-se para o lado, rolando um pouco. E assim por uma série de golpes.

O último foi mais certeiro entretanto. Batia exatamente na altura de seu pescoço. Sangue jorrava para todo o lado.

Mas não o de Diego. O dele apenas jorraria. Jorraria se Helen Dawson não tivesse desviado o golpe de Will com um golpe idêntico, com sua espada.

"Fazia tempo que não brincávamos disto não é?" perguntou ela, num tom sarcástico.

Não houve risada da parte de Will. Ela mesma havia esperado uma risada da parte dele. Mas não houve, ao contrário. Ele puxara a espada e brandira a espada contra ela, com um brilho sanguinário no olhar.

Ela nunca vira aquele brilho no olhar dele, mesmo que estivesse lutando contra o pior de seus inimigos. Não fazia parte dele, o seu olhar era no máximo compenetrado em batalhas.

Ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos automaticamente elevavam a própria espada para esquivar-se, a sua mente e seu coração estavam bem longe dali, estavam na enseada inglesa, onde ela encontrara Will pela primeira vez. E encantara-se pelo seu olhar.

Diego recuperava-se. O golpe não chegara a atingi-lo, mas um pouco de sangue escorria pelos seus lábios. Isso sem contar o bom tempo em que ele levou fazendo um esforço gigantesco- o de se defender com uma faca.

Helen mantinha seu olhar no de Will, tentando buscar aquele brilho inocente que outrora a encantara. E talvez tenha sido por isso que no próximo golpe de Will, ela tenha sido desarmada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pronto...o Pérola está nas profundezas..." cantarolava Ísis alegremente depois que Dominic comunicara que ela podia sair da cabine e retornar ao convés.

O moreno entretanto permanecia sentado de cabeça baixa, em um canto do convés e ao escutar a voz de sininho de Ísis pronunciar aquela frase, ele contentou-se em murmurar: "Fala como se tivesse feito muita coisa"

O Pérola Negra estava nas profundezas do oceano, em destroços. Ele próprio, Dominic Griffin, comandara o navio que o atacara. Isso o deixava feliz?

A cabeça pesava mais do que se houvesse uma bigorna sobre ela. Ele gostaria muito de estar feliz por ter afundado um dos mais temidos e lendários navios do Caribe. Mas não era isso que sentia exatamente.

Levantou-se bruscamente e dirigiu-se para a cabine.

**Flashback**

"Como foi que deixaram-na escapar?" berrava Peter para alguns guardas que ali haviam, enquanto Duity tentava explicar-se:

"Não deixaram...ela matou a todos..."

"Quase todos." Exasperou-se Peter "Griffin, por que deixou-a escapar?"

O garoto automaticamente olhou-o, parecendo um pouco atemorizado. Vestia o traje da marinha inglesa, e enquanto seu corpo e sua estatura era a de um homem, seu rosto era de um garoto. Os olhos verde azulados não conseguiram encarar os verde esmeralda de Peter.

"Fiz uma pergunta"

"Eu..." começou ele, gaguejando um pouco. "Tive medo."

Houve uma gargalhada geral, ao que o garoto ficou ligeiramente corado.

"Medo, Griffin...Medo?" debochava Peter.

Dominic abaixou a cabeça. Se dissesse a verdade, que estava com pena dela, que vivia presa em um quarto e agora finalmente conseguira se libertar, e então ele não tivera coragem de impedi-la de ir, estaria perdido...

No mínimo seria acusado de traição.

Como se isso já nem fosse nada.

"O que vai acontecer comigo?" perguntava com a voz tremula.

"Vá embora. Homens da marinha não tem medo." Concluiu Peter enquanto assinava um papel entregando-o a Duity.

"Mas...eu vou ser útil." Levantou-se. "não vai se repetir, eu prometo..."

"Já está dito." Rebateu Peter sem tirar os olhos do documento.

"Era o sonho do meu pai, por favor, me deixe continuar..."

"Uma pena para o seu pai..."

E Dominic já tinha uma lágrima escorrendo nos olhos.

**Fim do flashback**

Assoprou o ar muito forte. Cumpria a sua promessa. Lutava contra piratas, nem que para isso precisasse ser um. Mas agora tudo aquilo fazia sentido? Não estaria ele indo contra o motivo que o fizera sair da marinha? Não estaria ele trabalhando para que Helen fosse aprisionada novamente, agora em seus próprios sentimentos?

Sempre se contentava em vê-la de longe. Desde que se entendia por gente. Ela era um raiozinho de luz brilhante, espirituosa e brincalhona e acima de tudo, sorridente. Corria pelas ruas até que era pega por alguma criada em mais uma de suas tentativas de fuga. Era sempre divertido para ele, que ajudava o pai em uma barraca de frutas, ver aquela menininha pequena correndo feito um bichinho fugitivo e vê-la sendo capturada, cada dia levando mais tempo, testando seus limites.

Olhou para o lado emburrado. Que diabos ele estava lembrando daquelas coisas? Revirou os olhos impaciente e subiu de volta ao convés, pegando o binóculo para dar uma olhada no que se passava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will agora levantava a espada para dar o golpe final em Helen, que não fez outra coisa senão fechar os olhos e virar a cara.

O golpe fora desferido diretamente em sua barriga, mas não no centro, e sim na lateral. Porque Will fora interrompido por uma morena baixinha, os olhos azuis cheios de medo enquanto ela empunhava a espada do irmão de modo a desviar o golpe de Will, que agora virava-se para ela.

Tempo o suficiente para Diego recuperar-se e parar Will quando ele avançou para Ly:

"Ly, fique fora disso..." disse ele por entre os dentes, enquanto estava com a pistola novamente em mãos, engatilhando-a, sob o sorriso de Will.

O disparo foi feito. Adiantou de alguma coisa? Claro que não.

Não saia uma gota de sangue de Will, que voltava a ameaçar Diego com a espada até que alguém mais apto chegou.

Dean subia ao convés bastante encharcado, mas com a espada já em punho, o mesmo brilho de felicidade de sempre em seus olhos. Uma boa luta era sempre o melhor presente para ele.

"Ora, ora, o Turner traidor...e olha que ele falava de Jack..."disse entre um sorrisinho.

O convés todo, em uníssono, parou e virou-se para ver a reação de Will a provocação que se seguia.

"Cale a boca..."

Não houveram mais sons de palavras, apenas as espadas de Will e Dean se cruzando. Os golpes de Will eram dados com força e requeriam uma extrema concentração de sua parte, enquanto os golpes de Dean eram precisos, mas no entanto eram leves, e ele os fazia como quem estivesse brincando.

Mas havia uma pessoa que não estava nem um pouco interessada na luta daqueles dois, e agora seguia em direção a Helen empunhando sua espada.

E é claro que Samantha haveria sido bem sucedida se seu alvo fosse a loira, que parecia estar inebriada pela luta que se seguia. Mas Samantha seguia com a espada empunhada em direção ao Capitão Jack Sparrow.

E no meio do caminho foi interceptada por Amanda, os cabelos escuros pingando água espalhados displicentemente pelo rosto que assumia feições ferozes nesse momento, suas mãos segurando firmemente a faca que Diego deixara cair, os olhos escuros fuzilantes.

"Saia daqui já" vociferou a morena.

"Ah, sim, é o que estou fazendo aspirantezinha a pirata..." zombou Sam, com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. O suficiente para enfurecer ainda mais Amanda, que por um momento pareceu esquecer a desvantagem que era lutar com uma faca contra alguém que empunhava uma espada. Ela sequer esperou o golpe, desferindo um ataque muito próximo de certeiro em Sam, que se esquivou apagando o sorriso do rosto.

"Veremos quem é a aspirante a pirata por aqui..." disse, continuando os ataques, dos quais Sam esquivava-se com um pouco de dificuldade, tentando levar os dedos até a parte traseira de seu pescoço, onde estava o selo.

"Ahh, você não vai não..." berrou Amanda, chamando atenção de todos que até então observavam a luta de Dean e Will, luta da qual pelo visto não sairia um vencedor tão cedo. Jack simplesmente arregalou os olhos ao ver a morena lutando naquelas condições.

"Tão lindo ver você defendendo seu homem, Mandy..." provocava a ruiva.

"Que bom que você já se deu conta que ele é meu..." disse Amanda por entre os dentes "Do contrário teria que arrancar seus olhos ao invés de simplesmente matá-la..."

Gibbs encarou Jack por um momento, enquanto o convés voltara a ser cenário de luta, e todos já estavam ocupados o bastante esquivando-se dos golpes de alguém.

"Porque, tá com medinho de Jack largá-la por mim que nem fez Will com a loirinha sem sal?"

"Não fale...dela..." vociferou Amanda, com uma raiva crescente, afinal de contas, só quem podia falar mal de Helen era ela mesma.

E num golpe demasiado rápido e teoricamente impossível, Amanda desarmou Sam e cortou-lhe o rosto, deixando uma grande marca escarlate em sua bochecha. E quando ia dar mais outro de seus golpes, que faziam parte do que sua cabeça já chamava de "Plano Vamos-desfigurar-essa-ruiva-nojenta" a ruiva já se recuperava e buscava a espada de novo.

Ergue-a na altura de seus ombros, ao mesmo tempo em que mãos mais fortes deterão-na e que ela ouvia a ordem para que seus tripulantes batessem em retirada.

Quem segurava-a firmemente era Dominic, e pouco tempo depois ela já estava de volta ao Lost Shadow.

"O que faço aqui? Onde está Will?" descontrolava-se ela "Me solta agora!"

"Não vê que é melhor deixarmos ele em sua batalha para não levantar quaisquer suspeitas?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda estava tão enfurecida que pelo visto tinha a necessidade de descontar sua raiva em alguém, e agora estava determinada a parar a luta de Will e Dean, luta na qual ninguém do Sunrise resolver se meter. Exceto ela.

"Espera aí que já vou acabar com aquela palhaçada ali, você vai ver..." disse ela indo enfurecida na direção de ambos, até que Jack pegou-a pela cintura e prendeu-a contra seu corpo. "Calminha, calminha, amigo" sussurrava ele ao ouvido dela.

"Você vai ver quem é o amigo se não me soltar agora..."vociferou ela debatendo-se entre seus braços, mas começando a relaxar depois que o capitão viu que teria outro medo de acalmá-la mais facilmente, e agora distribuía pequenos beijos em sua nuca e seu pescoço.

Todos continuavam observando o duelo apreensivos, e ninguém falava nada. Até o momento em que Dean desarmou Will com a faca e ao mesmo tempo jogou-a longe:

"Vou acabar com você é com os meus próprios punhos..."vociferou enquanto empurrou o moreno contra a amurada do navio, e agora os dois já se engalfinhavam no chão, numa mistura de socos, chutes e pontapés.

Luta que pelo visto iria demorar mais ainda e não levaria a lugar algum (que não fosse um pouco de diversão).

Até que alguém finalmente se meteu no meio dos dois, e agora segurava um pelo pescoço contra a amurada e contentava-se em apoiar suavemente as mãos no peito de outro. Helen agora encarava Dean enquanto sua outra mão fazia uma pressão sobre-humana no pescoço de Will:

"Já chega, Dean...deixe-o ir..."

"Ele não te deixaria ir assim..."vociferou Dean.

"Não importa. Não sou como ele. Deixe-o." disse ela enquanto Dean levantava-se e dava um jeito de ajeitar as vestes.

Will agora encarava Helen, que simplesmente disse:

"Já fui clara o bastante. Saia daqui."

Largou o pescoço dele de uma vez e levantou-se. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele também a imitou e agora segurava seu braço. Dean e Diego avançaram ao mesmo tempo, e ambos foram detidos, Dean por Gibbs e Diego por Ly.

"Me solta" concluiu a loira serenamente, virando-se novamente para encarar Will.

"Porque, está com medo?"

"Não. Estou com nojo. Porque você não é o Will." Sorriu ela. "Agora saia daqui ou sinto dizer que terei de mudar de idéia quanto a deixá-lo ir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As horas seguintes no Sunrise se davam em contar os mortos e arrumar todo o convés do navio. Jack estava a u canto, sozinho, observando o mar no local exato onde o Pérola fora atingido e agora só restavam os destroços flutuantes.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou Amanda sentando-se ao lado dele, que se contentou em contrair os lábios. Como não obteve resposta, ela prosseguiu: "Imaginei que não...sei o quanto o Pérola significava para você..."

Ela calou-se em seguida, pois não sabia mais que palavras dizer. Desta vez foi ele quem disse:

"Quer dizer que sou seu é?" sorriu ele.

"Só disse isso porque ela estava me dando nos nervos..." concluiu Amanda cruzando os braços, e virando a cara, para esconder o pequeno sorriso.

"Sei...acho que sei um bom lugar para resolvermos essa questão..." sorriu ele, deslizando as mãos pela cintura dela, que logo lembrou:

"Onde? Acaso esqueceu que esse não é seu navio?"

Jack murmurou algo que pareceu um palavrão e ela ficou observando-o rindo, para logo depois se atirar no colo dele para um abraço.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Está tudo bem?" perguntava Helen para Dean enquanto limpava as poucas marcas e feridas que ali haviam.

"Era isso que eu ia te perguntar, afinal de contas, você que teve a decisão final do que fazer com ele..."

"Pensei que você ia dar para trás garotinha..." zombou Amanda.

"Pois então se enganou..." virou-se a loira para ela, com o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro.

"Fico feliz em constatar isso..." sorriu Amanda para ela, que depois se contraiu um pouco, a mancha de sangue se alastrando um pouco.

"Quando foi que você se feriu?" perguntou dean, preocupado, tirando as mãos dela de si para poder examinar a lateral de seu abdômen, que trazia um corte e uma ligeira perfuração.

"Tá tudo bem..."sorriu ela, tentando limpar logo o sangue que havia.

"Não tá nada tudo bem..." declarou Amanda. "Dean, vá ver se Jack precisa de algo, deixe que eu cuido dela..."

"Não precisa..."

"Deixa de ser teimosa garota..." disse Amanda, limpando o ferimento da loira. "Isso deve estar doendo a beça..."

"Só um pouco..." zombou a loira.

"Você foi muito corajosa hoje...De tê-lo enfrentado...sem dúvidas era o mais perigoso de todos, e você também gosta dele..."

"Gostar dele não vai mudar o fato de que sei que ele está errado. E também não vai mudar o fato de ele ser o meu oponente no momento." Disse ela, com uma expressão convencida.

"Então você acaba de ganhar a minha admiração..." sorriu Amanda. "Amigas?" perguntou estendendo a mão.

"Amigas..." afirmou a loira, apertando a mão que lhe fora estendida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vão ficar por aqui?" perguntava Ly para o irmão, em sua cabine. Diego agora estava sentado um pouco emburrado, olhando a pistola que lhe fora inútil.

"Creio que sim..." bufou o loiro. "Foi o acordo..."

"Ela foi muito corajosa em te salvar..." disse Ly, sentando-se na cama. "Ele não morre pelo que sei..."

Diego inspirou fundo.

"Você também foi corajosa...em salvá-la..." e sorriu "Você está melhorando muito..."

"Só faço o que posso..." gracejou ela. "Será que a Srta. Dawson já está bem?"

"Porque?" perguntou ele, levantando-se um pouco da cadeira e mirando a irmã preocupado.

"Ela tinha se ferido um pouco..." disse Ly, divertindo-se um pouco com a preocupação de Diego.

"Hum...vou ver como ela está...afinal de contas, seria má educação de minha parte se eu não fosse..."

"Claro..." disse Ly em tom irônico "Você só vai vê-la por isso..."

"Só mesmo..." afirmou ele.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fim de capítulo, mais uma vez!!**

**Buááá, to até agora chorando de emoção pela Ly e pela Mandy... rsrsrsrs Sem esquecer é claro do Dean que "meteu moral" ushuahushaus(meteu moral -vide Thiago) **

**Obrigada mais uma vez por terem lido... bjs**


End file.
